An Unlikely Raven
by Fallen Shadowed Angel
Summary: AUYear2Severitus. Gryffindor turned on Harry when his Parsletongue abilities were discovered. Family discoveries are made and what’s with the Mages and the new Merlin House?
1. Chapter One: Findings

Summary: _AU/Year2/Severitus. Gryffindor turned on Harry when his Parsletongue abilities were discovered. Family discoveries are made- and what's with the Mages and the new Merlin House?_

Rating: _PG-13/T_

Dedication: _To my amazing literature teachers over the past four years: Ms. DQ, Mr. E, Ms. B, and Mr. P_

Author: _Serpent's Raven_

Beta: _nada :pouts:_

Title:_ An Unlikely Raven_

Posted: _Tuesday 13 December 2005_

Edited: _Thursday 15 December_

A/N: _I started this about a week ago cos I wanted to :grins: I'm too tired to type, so here::hits play:_

An Unlikely Raven

Chapter One:

Hogwarts, Staff Chambers

Severus Snape emerged from his chambers just as Minerva McGonagall entered the staff common room, worry filling her face. "I found him, Minerva." He said softly as she sank into the armchair with a sigh. "Thank Merlin. Where was he? What happed to Harry!" She responded, closing her eyes in relief. "In the Astronomy Tower, crying his eyes out. Seems your assumptions were correct. Gryffindor house, save for nine individuals, have disowned him." Severus said, dropping eloquently into another armchair. "Oh my! How could they!" Minerva whispered, her eyes wide. "Where is he?" She asked frantically. "Don't worry, Minerva. Harry's asleep in my chambers." Severus soothed.

Minerva straighten slightly. "When are you going to tell him, Sev?" She asked sharply, Severus glancing down. "I- I'm not sure. I want to, Minerva. But how will he react?" He whispered, fear filling onyx orbs. "Severus Elias Snape, Harry has just been disowned by his House. His so-called friends deserting him. He's alone, Severus. You found him, took him in. He'll turn to you. Trust me. Everyone else on the staff, save for Poppy, Argus, Fillius, and you, will leave, or have left for the hols. He'll be alone on Christmas." Minerva said sharply, her voice decrescendoing to a whisper. Severus nodded in agreement. "You should've left by now, Minerva. Thank you, for everything." Severus said softly, standing awkwardly as Minerva hugged him briefly before hurrying from the chambers.

Severus re-entered his chambers, heading immediately for his bedchambers where he'd laid Harry down on the bed. He glanced at the mantle on the way, pausing and taking in the photos. His favourite was rather simple. He and his fiancé were lying back on a picnic blanket under a oak tree. It was a still, Muggle shot. Next to it was also a Muggle photo of their wedding day. Severus remembered the day clearly.

OoO Flashback OoO

"Do you, Severus Elias Snape, take Lilith Emilié Evans, to be your lawfully wedded wife, as long as you both shall live?" Dumbledore asked. Severus smiled lovingly at Lily. "I do." He said, giving her hand a light squeeze. "Do you, Lilith Emilié Evans, take Severus Elias nape, to be your lawfully wedded husband, as long as you both shall live?" Albus asked again. Tears of joy filling emerald, Lily replied with a choked 'I do'. "I pronounce you husband and wife, bonded as soul mates. You may kiss the bride!' Dumbledore finished…..

OoO End Flashback OoO

Tears filling his eyes, Severus turned away. He and Lily had been so happy. So happy. She was pregnant with twins (Xabrina Michelle and Alecsxander Salem their second) and their first born, Cayden Jakob, was six months old when Voldemort discovered they were engaged (they're wedding was small, Minerva, Albus, Aberforth, James Potter, Andromeda Tonks, and Mad-Eye Moody). He'd given Severus a decision- leave Lily or she'd be killed. So they'd broken off the engagement and Lily and James had been married.

He'd never gotten to hold the twins, Alecsxander was kept but Xabrina and Cayden had been put up for adoption, he'd only seen pictures of the happy toddler under Glamour's. Severus pushed the thoughts away. Giving his head a slight shake, Severus returned to his bedchambers and his diligent bedside vigil.

End A/N- _:hits stop: Er, hope you enjoyed! Okay, a few things- I'll need a beta, I've been neglecting getting one! And in the reviews, can instead of just saying what you think of the story could you add what you think needs improving or what sucks, etc? Thanks! _

:grins, holding a platter of virtual snacks: These are for reviewers _only (and no, flames don't count) :smirks:_


	2. Chapter Two: Awakenings

Summary: _AU/Year2/Severitus. Gryffindor turned on Harry when his Parsletongue abilities were discovered. Family discoveries are made- and what's with the Mages and the new Merlin House?_

Rating: _PG-13/T_

Dedication: _To my "sisters" and "brother", Adrianna, Kelli, and Harrison (Adrianna is my only biological siblings, Kelli and Harrison are neighbours and friends for ten years now :mutters about coming home from school and seeing the said trio arguing over watching Barney or Tellytubbies: Yikes:ducks flying books thrown by Harrison: You STILL can't throw:shrieks and ducks a camera: ) :peeks back in: And a huge, gigantic shout out to my first (and only) reviewer: _**HecateDeMort **_:hands HecateDeMort a platter of chocolate chip cookies/biscuits:_

Author: _Serpent's Raven_

Beta: _nobody :sobs:_

Title:_ An Unlikely Raven_

Posted: _Thursday 15 December 2005 _

Edited: _NA_

A/N:_ My teachers decided to be nice and not assign homework, so I decided to add chapter two. This was originally in chapter one, but it seemed to drag a little too much. So, enjoy the second chapter:hits play button on remote: Uhhhh :stares at remote: Ah ha:turns and hits play manually:_

An Unlikely Raven

Chapter Two Awakenings

Severus had been nearly asleep when Harry let out a gasp, followed by a whimper. Sobs and pleading soon followed as Severus leapt up, moving to sit on the bed next to the sobbing child. Feeling the carefully erected walls around his heart, his cold façade falling, Severus gently pulled Harry onto his lap, cradling him like he would with a small child. Shushing him soothingly, Severus leaned against the headboard so Harry's full weight was on him. Sobs disappeared slowly into soft hiccoughing while Severus held and soothed the twelve-year-old, murmuring softly. He glanced down to see open emerald eyes, filling with tears.

"Hush, Harry. It's alright." He soothed, holding the child closer. "No, it's not. They left me. I should've know. Their friendship was too good to be true!" Harry said thickly, either not realising or not caring that he was currently cradled against his Potion's Master. "Shh, child. It wasn't your fault. They brought this upon themselves." Severus soothed, carding his hand through the messy locks.

Severus continued the soothing motion, startled when Harry spoke in a soft voice. "Da?" He asked softly, Severus feeling his breath hitch in his throat. "How?" He asked in a whisper, onyx meeting dark emerald. "Mum, I saw her. She told me. Is it true?" Harry asked, hope filling his eyes. Severus nodded mutely, not trusting his voice. "So I'm Alecsxander?" Harry murmured, Severus hugging him tightly. "Yes, Harry." Severus whispered thickly into the dark locks. "Aleck, Da. Mum told me other things too." Harry corrected, his voice muffled by the thick robes. "May I sleep more?" He asked, sleep lacing the soft tenor. "Yes, Aleck. Sleep." Severus soothed, emerald eyes slipping closed.

End A/N: _:Manually hits stop: Kinda cruddy, I need a beta. I have the biggest choir concert our school has the entire year tonight- it's "wickedly awesome". We have candles and robes (though we always have those) and seven choirs and the orchestra! That's in… :checks watch: four hours and forty minutes, but I have to be there a half hour early. Please review :Looks at HecateDeMort hopefully:_

Cheers and Happy Holidays!


	3. Chapter Three: Tea?

Summary: _AU/Year2/Severitus. Gryffindor turned on Harry when his Parsletongue abilities were discovered. Family discoveries are made- and what's with the Mages and the new Merlin House? _

Rating: _PG-13/T _

Dedication: _Mr. S and Kaitlyn for all the help in band and believing in me. _

Author: _Fallen Shadowed Angel (Alecks) _

Beta: _Lady Lily3, Zoe, and Eris Black-Lupin _

Title:_ An Unlikely Raven _

Posted: _28 December _

Edited: _NA _

A/N: _Wow, I watched my reviews jump up into double digits! Yahoo! So many reviewers (a thanks/response is at the end). And yes, Alecsxander is a play off my name (Alecksxandriaa). There's been some confusion as to how Sev and Lily have three kids- they were married in a _**very **_private wedding (Minerva, Albus, Aberforth, James Potter, Andromeda Tonks, and Mad-Eye Moody) right out of Hogwarts. Lily then had their first son- Cayden Jakob and became pregnant with Xabrina and Alecsxander. Voldie found out they were together (he thought they were engaged) and order Sev to break up with Lily or else. So they did and Cayden and Xabrina were sent to orphanages and Alecsxander became Harry. Cayden and Xabrina will be OC's as an FYI, but there are no Mary Sues, no slash, no mpreg, etc._ _Without further ado :hits play: _

An Unlikely Raven 

Part III Tea and biscuits? 

_Previously in Part II…. _

_"So I'm Alecsxander?" Harry murmured, Severus hugging him tightly. "Yes, Harry." Severus whispered thickly into the dark locks. "Aleck, Da. Mum told me other things too." Harry corrected, his voice muffled by the thick robes. "May I sleep more?" He asked, sleep lacing the soft tenor. "Yes, Aleck. Sleep." Severus soothed, emerald eyes slipping closed. _

_Continuing…. _

Muffled shouting from outside his chambers drew a reluctant Severus away from his son's bedside to traverse to the teacher's common room. Entering, what he saw shocked him. The entire staff was gathered watching the fireplace, which currently showed the Gryffindor common room. Minerva was yelling her head off at the Gryffindors for betraying Harry and kicking out the students who'd stood up for the said student. "The Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin!" Hermione Granger wailed, Minerva shouting above the students. "SILENCE!" They fell silent, the teachers exchanging looks.

"Due to this, Harry was found by _the head of Slytherin _and will be resorted along with the other students you have betrayed. I hope you are happy that because of the students you kicked out, you have only Chasers for your Quidditch team. I am _very _disappointed in you all. Gryffindor will have enough point lost, so that you'll stay in last place all year. Detentions will be served all year and you have no chance for the House or Quidditch Cup." Minerva snarled, turning on her heel and storming from the common room, the fire dying. Severus turned from the scene, re-entering his chambers to check on Harry.

Severus entered Harry's room, the teen sleeping peacefully. Padding silently across the forest green carpet, Severus laid a hand gently on Harry's shoulder, shaking the teen lightly. Jade eyes opened sleepily. "Morning, child." Severus said with a slight smile, gently helping Harry sit up against the pillows. "Morning, sir." Harry murmured, sleep lacing his voice and his eyes darkening from jade to emerald. Severus chuckled lightly, sitting next to the teen. "No need for formalness, Harry. Call me Severus." He said, Harry giving a slight nod.

"Minerva told off the Gryffindors this morning. Did you realize that Fred, George, and Ginerva Weasley, Oliver Wood, and Neville Longbottom stood up for you, resulting in them being kicked out of their House. Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw, Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff, and Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, and Blaise Zabini of Slytherin have been kicked out for the same reason." Severus explained, conjuring a tray piled with food for Harry. "Wow." Harry whispered, emerald eyes wide. "Sixteen students kicked out total. This has happened once before, many years ago. A new House has opened, Merlin, and all thirteen will attend classes based upon that. Needless to say all Houses lost their Seekers, and Gryffindor their Keeper and Beaters." Severus said with a small scowl.

"Severus?" Harry asked quietly, emerald orbs attentive. "Yes?" Severus asked, his sole focus on the small twelve-year-old next to him. "Who'll be our Head? Professor McGonagall wouldn't switch, nor would any other Head." He asked softly. Severus gave him a small smile, reassuring the troubled preteen. "I will, Professor Sinistra has agreed to become the Head of Slytherin." He said, a grin breaking out across Harry's normally tense face. "Eat up, I need to go speak with the Headmaster, I'll be back shortly. Feel free to wander about my chambers, just don't leave, unless it's an emergency, understood?" Severus asked, giving a Harry a stern look. Harry bobbed his head, Severus giving a slight grin. "Good, child." He praised, standing and ruffling Harry's messy mop before leaving.

**End A/N**: _A shout out to my betas, _**Lady Lily3, Zoe, **and **Eris Black-Lupin, **_and all reviewers. After the reviews is how you pronounce the names of Xabrina, Alecsxander, Aleck, Alecksxandriaa, Cayden, Salem, Jakob, Elias, etc. Yes, it's short, but I have a very good reason. Two of my friends, my sister, and I, have been planning a Harry Potter website. Well, we've done it. It's not an independent site, but it will be soon. If anyone wants to help, join the team, has news, etc, please email me at: staffsteph yahoo (dot) co (dot) uk We really do need help with this! On another note, I'll try and update every other week- most likely on the weekends. I have finals coming up (17-19 January) and the website, so every other week (most likely Saturdays) seems likely. _

_Many thanks to….. _

**Miss Ginny Weasley-Potter **(thanks, love the penname!) / **Merlin Halliwell **(thanks!) / **Angel the Devil's Daughter **(chapters will be longer, I promise. Unless I get writers block) / **ranma hibiki** (thanks, choir was good, I didn't fall!) / **Wolflady **(yeah, they're supposed OOC, it's AU. I'm trying to keep some characters in canon) / **Volume **(thanks! I do too!) / **elfina **(yeah, sorry 'bout that, I explained at the beginning how it worked) / **momcolady **(thanks) / **fictionfreak87 **(thanks, I really wanted to use unique names- I've seen Cayden used once and Alexander, but not how I spell it, which is based off my name) / **Eris Black-Lupin **(thanks, once this fic is finished I'll go through re-edit, add chapters if I left stuff out, and condense/split chapters) / **DestinyEntwinements** (thanks, choir was good. Sev and Lily had three kids- Cayden (eldest) and twins, Alecsxander (boy) and Xabrina (girl) Sorry if I confused you) / **Zoe **(thanks!) / **Filodea** (thanks, it will be explained more in depth, probably in a flashback) / **headncloud** (yeah, sorry 'bout the wait. Christmas and relatives, urgh. And the website. Thanks!)

Xabrina - Zabrina (like Sabrina with a 'z' of a s)

Alecsxander - Alexander

Aleck - Alex

Alecksxandriaa - (my name) Alexandria

Cayden - Cah den

Salem - Seh lem

Jakob - Jacob

Elias - E lye as

Emilie - Emily


End file.
